Missed You Jo & Dean --- One Shot
by brady66
Summary: this is a Jo & Dean one shot...what would happen if Cas brought Jo back? How would Dean react? Could they fight their desire for each other. Told by Jo's point of view. ***I own nothing having to do with Supernatural***


Missed You

It had been a week since my return and Dean had not said more than a few words to me. There was an uneasiness in the air, which was only doubled since I was in the Impala with him by myself and because of the hunt we had just been on. Normally Sam was with us, so I would at least be able to talk to somebody, but Sam could not come on this hunt, so the awkward, uneasiness continued. I just stared out the window as he drove, my only saving grace was the fact that Dean and I loved the same music. I could feel his intense eyes on me as I hummed along, most likely searching to make sure I was not hurt that badly. I would glance over at him when I felt his eyes on me and he would turn his attention back to the road, his face turning stoic. With a sigh I turned my attention back to the scenery speeding by.

Dean opened the door to the dive motel we found on the side of the road and dropped the bags in the chair as I limped a little walking into the room. The shifter we had just taken out put up a really good fight, but in the process I had gotten a little banged up. I could feel the bruises forming on my shoulder and my ankle. Dean shut the door as I sat down on the bed and slowly tried taking off my jacket, wincing in pain as I moved my arm back. Dean was at my side in a second "here, let me" he said, his tone gruff but with a hint of worry. The feel of his fingers on my bare arm as he examined the bruise made me shiver. This was the first time he had touched me since the initial hug when Cas brought me to their last motel room. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asks as he removes his fingers from my arm and stands up beside me. "My ankle, but it will be fine" I state. I don't need him thinking I cannot handle this job. "Let me see" he says as he kneels down beside of me. I lift up my hurt ankle. He takes my boot in his hand and places it on his kneeling knee, gently unzipping it. I wince again as he gently pulls it off and takes my sock off. "It looks like it will be ok, just a little sprained" he says as I am all to aware of his other hand resting on the upper part of my calve. "Thank you Dean" I say as he gently touches my foot for another moment, then places it back on the cold floor and stands up. I take off my other boot as I watch him walk over to his bag to find some clean clothes and I know that we cannot continue this way. I stand and slowly walk over to him and touch his shoulder "Dean" I say, causing him to turn and look at me. His usually playful green eyes are darker "Yeah" he asks as he puts his shirt down and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Don't you think we should talk?" I ask, my eyes pleading with him to say anything of real importance to me. "We don't need to talk about anything" he says as he turns, grabs his clothes and starts toward the bathroom

"Dammit Dean! Don't you even care that I am back?" I scream as I lose all control over my emotions and the tears I have been holding in since I was brought back escape from my eyes. Dean turns to look at me "Jo, of course I do...Son of a bitch" he growls as he moves back over to me. His lips are on mine before I am even aware of what is going on. I stand there stunned for a second before I give in and kiss him back. His tongue explores my mouth with wild abandon as his arms pull me closer to him, moving up and down my back. I move my hand up and down his chest as the kiss continues. I know I should stop him, ask him why he is doing this now, but I have lost the ability to talk as Dean moves his mouth to my neck and the arm he has wrapped around my waist pulls me in tighter, my leg rubbing up against the hard bulge in his pants and causing Dean to let out a low moan. He starts to move his mouth down my chest, gently raising my arms above my head to remove my shirt. I fight back the urge to wince from the pain of my shoulder but the feel of Dean's hand on my breast takes away all idea of pain as his other hand takes my shirt the rest of the way off. He removes the clasp on my bra and lets out a low, animalistic growl that sends shivers thru me as he takes my nipple into his mouth and his other hand massages my other breast. I let out a moan as his tongue flicks my nipple back and forth as he sucks on it. He moves his one hand down my stomach, unfastening my jeans and gently moving it inside to my clit. I arch my back as the feel of his finger makes me want to cry out for more. Instead of fulfilling my need, he removes his hand and picks me up off of the floor. I wrap my legs around him as he kisses my neck and collar bone. He lays me on the bed and the hunger in his eyes as he gazes over me makes me want him touching me more. I lean up and raise his shirt above his head, kissing his chest as I do. I softly suck on his nipple as my other hand moves down to slowly massage his package. He is hard and big and his head tips back in a slow moan as I rub my hand up and down while still sucking on his nipple. I slowly lead a trail of kisses from his chest to his stomach and down to his jeans. I unbuckle his jeans and let them and his boxers fall to the floor as I wrap my hand around his penis, leaving my hand there, stroking up and down as I lean up and kiss him with everything that I have. When we pull apart, his eyes are a crystal green, longing, hunger and dare I think love shining out of them. He moves me to be laying on the bed under him and removes my jeans the rest of the way. He kisses me from my lips to my neck then to my breasts, that are aching for his tongue to be on them again. As he starts to suck on them again, his other hand goes back down to my aching pussy. His fingers start massaging my clit, slowly building a fire inside of me. I buck my hips up to his hand and he accepts my motion by moving two of his fingers inside my warm wetness. We both moan as the pleasure builds. His tongue and mouth leave my breasts and lead a trail of kisses down my stomach. Before I even have time to think, his tongue is on my clit and I scream with pleasure. The feel of his tongue and his fingers slowly going in and out of me is driving me insane. I feel the pressure build as my climax gets closer. I pull him up gently and look deep into his eyes. With no words being said, Dean gives me a sly smile and his lips meet mine. I feel his hard cock slowly moving into my pussy and I let out a moan as I run my nails up his back. Dean growls as he thrusts himself into me, slowly at first but as the heat builds he becomes faster, as I move my hips in time with him. Without removing himself from my warmness, he moves me to be sitting on him, my back to his chest, straddling his hard cock. He puts his hand on my breasts as I ride him hard. The power is just too much and we both climax at the same time. Exhausted, Dean kisses my neck and moves himself so we are laying down in the bed, my back to his chest. He has his arm wrapped around my waist and his face in my hair. I feel his lips on my bruise, softly kissing it. I nestle myself into his embrace more, still shocked and amazed as to what just happened. "Jo" he says hoarsely. "Yeah" I say softly. "I'm so glad your back" he said as he moves his hand to my breast and kisses my neck as I feel his bulge start to get big again. I smile to myself, a girl could get really used to this. I move my hand to his bulge "I am glad to be back too" I say as I start to massage it as Dean kisses my ear, ready to go for round two. 


End file.
